Go Buck Yourself
by Jexxazrez
Summary: When Jarvis, a mad scientist living in his own apartment summons a female version of himself by accident, things start to get hot pretty quickly for the two betentacled ponies. ...A comedy with tender moments and kinky sexual situations.


Evening in Ponyville shimmers.

Evening in Ponyville shines.

Everyone in Ponyville knows for absolute certain,

That everything is going to be fine.

Now, enter the outskirts, past Fluttershy's cottage and on a path that leads to the mountain Canterlot perches on top of.

There's a large steel mill, only it's not exactly a steel mill anymore. Within lies Equestria's only mad scientist, an eccentric and somewhat immature unicorn- with no real magical ability- named Jarvis.

"Good evening laboratory, how are we this evening?" Jarvis abflusticated, (no, that is not a word) and trotting into the main experimentation area.

The lab didn't respond of course, it never did. He didn't care; he just talked to his lab for shits and giggles. Mostly giggles.

His laboratory was, as always, in a cluttered condition. Most of the tables he had were strewn with test tubes, papers, and other miscellaneous objects. He was most comfortable in this environment. Years of being lazy with organization, high on performance had made him the stallion he is today.

And that would be a crazy scientist with a passion for genetics and technology.

"Good evening, Locke." He announces casually as he canters past a giant tank of slightly tinted green foggy water. Suddenly out of the haze, a large crocodile with deer antlers and a shark tail came into view. Jarvis opened up a freezer nearby, grabbed a slab of meat in his tentacle, and threw it lazily into the water. It took mere seconds for his pet to thrash upwards and snatch the meat in its mouth. It was mostly frozen solid, but that didn't stop this abomination one bit.

"…Gosh, sometimes I wonder if I'll ever let you go."

Locke swam over to a black sphere in his tank, and opened his mouth around it; soon, something could be heard coming from the speakers above his cage.

"IF yOu weRe to Do tHAt, I woULD bE foReVer In yOur DEBt."

The voice was deep, raspy and distorted.

"In my debt, eh? Are you sure you would behave?" Jarvis inquired suspiciously.

Locke stared back with one eye, sticking his tongue out slightly.

"…Nah. I don't want a repeat of the beetle incident."

Locke made a fist, and lifted his middle claw.

"Yeah? Well fuck you too."

Jarvis remembered when he first created Locke. He was made as you would expect, taking a crocodile embryo and splicing in the partial code of both a deer and a shark. He had no purpose, other than to prove that genetics were universal and could adapt to any living creature if given the proper instructions. That's how he got the tentacles on his back, actually. He created the code for the tentacles to sprout from his back, as a need to have a more efficient way to move things around and manipulate objects. After a month in cryogenic suspension he woke up to find the perfect replacement for magic. They can do what you would expect tentacles to be capable of, as well as a few other surprising things such as the ability to heat up, expand, contract, stretch, texturize, vibrate, and secrete an aphrodisiac that heats up and tingles whatever it touches.

…Jarvis added that last thing for exactly what you're thinking. Don't lie to me; I know your mind is so deep in the gutter that a submarine would capsize before reaching it.

His lab was so distinctive to him; the air always smelled of freshly cut steel and something… electric. His well-ventilated work areas kept the lab from smelling like burning chemicals most of the time. At any given moment, something in that lab is making a low, constant whirring or humming sound. It's not at all overwhelming, but it's never exactly quiet. The majority of the room was a chrome steel color with splashes of color here and there coming from buttons, switches, or papers and pencils. It wasn't the most cheery or friendly looking of places, but Jarvis was happy to call it home.

For a while, Jarvis considered having a main house in Ponyville just to get closer to other ponies, perhaps have a few more friends. Then he remembered that a lab requires constant maintenance, so that idea was out the window unless he started making a self sufficient lab. His desire for the company of other ponies wasn't quite that strong yet, since it would be a large undertaking.

However, since he knew how to run his own lab, he decided on a solution that seemed much more practical.

It was an important day for Jarvis; he had prepared a fully functional trans-dimensional teleporter that would enable him to transport a second version of himself from an alternate universe. He had mapped out the portion of the multiverse he would be pulling himself from. The criteria had the following conditions:

A version of himself existed.

This version of himself was more organized.

This version of himself had tentacles as well.

This version of himself wasn't evil or wicked in any way.

The good thing about this solution was that it required fewer machines to build, less time, no training needed, and no moving needed. It was perfect!

Other than that, there were plenty of leniencies allowed. Jarvis did weigh out the possibility of an aged/young Jarvis to appear, but he chalked it up as not likely enough to pose a concern. Besides, he would find another use for them. And if all else failed, he could send them back, right?

Taking a step forward, Jarvis observed his own contraption: A culmination of Equestrian ingenuity. There was a main platform in the center, with tesla coil-like towers surrounding it and a control panel to the right. Surely, nothing was quite as impressive as a way to transport ponies across dimensions without needing magic of any kind. This could be a huge breakthrough in technology, but first it needed to be tested.

And that's always Jarvis's favorite part.

He punched in the eighth-dimensional coordinates of the range of multiverses he would be pulling from, and hit 'EXTRACT' with a hammering motion for dramatic effect.

Lights flashed off and on, with some visible turbines starting to whirr loudly as it got faster and faster. There was a shrill noise in the air, and a center of gravity made from pulling matter across dimensions could be felt at the center of the machine. He then began to laugh maniacally, which in turn caused Locke to swim to the black sphere and say something into it.

"SToP THAt, yoU'rE StArTIng tO wORrY Me."

Jarvis didn't stop; it was too fun to sound insane.

"ShUT Up!" The low, rumbling voice commanded.

"Agh, fine. You always shit on my little mad scientist parade." Jarvis rolled his hollow black rings.

Locke said nothing more, he gave up on Jarvis.

The energy field in the center was pulling things into it, among which were the blueprints to the machine. Jarvis didn't notice, however. He was too mesmerized by his own creation. As the gravity field got stronger, however, he started to worry. What if this caused a devastating explosion? Ponies could seriously get hurt.

…He trusted in his own calculations. There wouldn't be a huge explosion.

The energy field had sucked in many miscellaneous papers and test tubes plus some other expendable lab equipment. A white sphere had collected in the middle and judging by the force field around it, it was spinning incredibly fast.

"This is it, I'm finally going to have a part time assistant to enable me to have more of a life." He said ecstatically to himself.

The whirring ball of energy reached its peak, and for a brief moment, Jarvis panicked. Judging by its rapid size increase and troublesome high pitched whine it was making, it was going to blow. The size of the explosion could not be determined, but Jarvis new one thing for sure: Here was not safe.

"Sonnovabitch, she's gonna blow!" Immediately he flared out all of his tendrils and send them wrapping around the exit to his lab, flinging him out the door to safety.

As he flew out, he heard the rumbling voice of Locke.

"IF I sURviVe ThiS I SWeaR I'm GoIng tO mAiM yOu."

"Dear Celestia, please have this kill Locke." Jarvis quietly prayed.

Suddenly, it was all over. There was a blast of energy that lightly rattled the area around it, knocking over only a few racks and tables. However, there was a great flash of light that illuminated the entire lab, travelling out to create a column of light in the sky that could be seen for miles around. It dissipated after a few seconds, and Jarvis quickly tentacle-walked his way back inside his lab.

Inside, Jarvis saw the lab a complete wreck. The explosion may not have done any serious damage, but there was definitely a lot of cleaning up to do. He saw a shimmering white figure lying on its belly in the center of the now broken teleporter, giving Jarvis a large beam of hope. Perhaps all of this calculating and lab damage would not be in vain!

He approached the white glowing figure and cautiously poked it with his hoof.

…No response.

"Hello? Are you Jarvis?"

…Again, the figure remained silent.

Suddenly, it dawned on Jarvis that the sudden interdimensional travel could have killed the poor creature. The disturbing thought sank into his mind, becoming his main theory now. He turned around and shuffled over to the utility closet across the room to get a broom. He would deal with the body later. However, one question loomed over his brain…

"So… is this considered murder or suicide?" He said to himself, holding back a tear.

Back at the platform, the glowing white figure shifted, and the glow started to fade, revealing a light blue coat and neon green mane similar to Jarvis's.

Before he reached the utility closet, Jarvis headed out of the lab and went to his bedroom, shutting the door. He crawled on the bed and moped. This was a large amount of effort he put into this, and the materials he used were quite expensive. The teleportation machine was wrecked, so it would be a while before he could try it again, assuming the blueprints were still there. What if they were sucked in? Then he'd have to start over from scratch. Geez, that would suck.

Meanwhile, the figure at the platform got up, shaking itself off a bit. The glow had faded enough to where it was obvious that it resembled Jarvis quite a bit, though the tendrils on its back were visibly more slender. Also, the figure was somewhat smaller in stature, and perhaps… _curvier?_

"Wha-what happened? What is this place?" A voice that was definitely NOT Jarvis's said.

"ThAT'S thE ExAcT tHIng I sAiD wheN I wAs BRoUghT to LiFE." Came a raspy voice from above. "WeLcOME tO ThE LAB."

"The what?" The voice asked, looking around. The voice was almost sweet-sounding, but there was a hint of spice to it that gave the impression that the owner was also powerful in herown right. That's right, the voice was female. And she was quickly getting royally freaked out with what just happened.

"YoU ARE In MY CreAToRs lAb. It APpeARs hE haS FUckeD up AgAin. BLooDy ImBeCILe." Locke harped.

"Your creator's lab huh? Looks an awful lot like mine, really… if it were recently ransacked or something." She rolled her eyes at the mess she sat in the middle of. Stepping off the platform, she began to explore her surroundings, taking extra care to step over the occasional glass shard on the floor. Almost everything she had in her lab was here, as far as equipment went, save for her lack of a teleporter and lack of clutter. She kept her files and blueprints in a much more organized group of file cabinets, which she kept in a room in the back of the lab that this pony used for storing… trash. She returned to the center of the platform to confirm within herself that this was indeed her lab.

Because as we all know, looks can be deceiving.

Suddenly, she realized she didn't know where the voice came from.

"Say, who's talking anyway?"

"YouR'E tAlkING, ObVIOusly."

"Ha ha, I meant who are YOU, silly goose." She said unamusedly.

"LOOk iN THE GreeN TaNK to yOUR LeFT."

The female doppelganger did so, and saw to her horror a large green abomination of nature facing a black sphere.

"I aM LOCKE, My CReaTOr mADE me As PrOOf tHat GenETIcs Are aDAPtAble tO anY CrEATure. HE AlsO mAde me SENTieNT So tHAT I cOuLd kEeP hIm InfORmED on mY LIFE aS A NeW SpeCieS."

The female Jarvis said nothing, having trouble taking in that there was a talking alligator-shark-deer… thing talking to her.

"LooKS cAn Be DeCIEVinG, Can'T THeY?"

The female Jarvis was speechless, she had a particular interest in genetics herself, but not like this. This was just horrible. Wait… didn't he say something earlier…

"You mentioned your creator being a he?" She asked with a shaky voice. Oh please, please let her hunch be wrong.

"YEs. He LOokS An AWFuL LOT LiKe YoU tOo."

With her suspicions confirmed that her alternate universe male self was an amoral dangerous evil scientist that would probably eat her for dinner when he returned, she passed out… coincidentally in the same spot and position on the platform that she was in when she arrived.

After a good moping session and wallowing in self-pity, Jarvis got the broom and headed back into the lab… only to find the glowing figure had stopped glowing and was lying in the center of the platform.

"Whelp, it's time to say goodbye to myself." He said as he trotted over to the female figure, which he didn't notice at this point. He had a suspicion in the back of his head that something seemed off, though. Maybe it was the smaller tendrils coming from her back. Maybe it was the slightly visible but still noticeable eyelashes on her. Maybe it was her more rounded feminine face.

But the most likely giveaway would probably be her very shapely flank. Jarvis then knew that it wasn't exactly him.

"Locke, what is this? Who is she?" He asked, casting a glance to his tank.

"I'M NoT TalKINg tO YoU, yOu DUMb ShIT. I aLMOsT dIEd BECAUse of YOU."

"You're talking to me right now, aren't you?"

"…What?" Jarvis tilted his head.

Locke said nothing more.

"Shit, jinxed myself on that one." Jarvis face-hoofed.

He looked back at the female on the ground. The fact that he had killed her made him even sadder; so innocent looking, so peaceful from her loosely closed eyes to the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

Wait… rise and fall of her chest? She was alive!

Jarvis adopted a full grin, giddy that she was alive… but now he needed to find out who she was and if she was friendly or not.

Because as we all know, looks can be deceiving.

He looked her body over, taking in her fluffy mane, her bushy tail, her well defined curves, and that nice, round flank. Out of sheer male curiosity, he gently pushed her tail to the side to get a look at her… assets.

Healthy, pristine, and very lickable.

Suddenly, Jarvis had a (horrible) idea on how to wake her up.

This female version of Jarvis was having a peaceful dream. No monsters in giant tanks, no evil cannibalistic scientists, just happy, well organized, grape flavored peace. Peace that you can count on, like a good neighbor State Farm is- sorry, I'll stop.

Anyhoof, this peace ended abruptly when she felt something warm, flexible, thick, and LONG crawling a good 8 inches up her pussy.

"AHH! Wh-what's going…" She squeaked, her inner walls instinctively clamping down on the intruder.

Jarvis quickly slid his tongue out, audibly slurping it back into his mouth.

She flipped onto her back and her eyes bulged when she saw a cheeky male version of herself staring at her.

"You were starting to EAT ME, weren't you!?" She accused, flaring her tendrils out in self-defense.

"Oh no, not at all. Just wanted to wake you up is all." He snickered. "However, if you WANT to be eaten…" He slid his tongue out again, saliva dripping from the end.

"No, no no no no. Put that gut sucking appendage back in your mouth, vile demon!" She opened up the ends of her tendrils, revealing small but sharp bone spikes concealed on the insides.

"Gut sucking? What do you me-GCK!" His throat was ensnared by one of her tentacles, causing him to become both surprised and confused with her. What did she think she was going to do, DEVOUR her?

Regardless, she was probably going to squeeze the life out of him if he didn't use his own tentacles.

His thicker, more intimidating appendages ripped out of his back, encircling her midsection and forelimbs.

The female Jarvis gasped in surprise, and quickly sent some of her tentacles to try and pry his off of her. However, she found that no matter how hard she tried, her efforts weren't showing any results. They were just so large, so powerful and imposing compared to hers. When one of his monstrous tendrils wrapped around the one she had around his neck, she began to panic. He could easily rip it off if he actually…

"Let g-go of me, c-crazy bitch!" He squeezed her tendril, cutting off her circulation and soon forcing her to let go.

…and he just did.

With her only grip on him disabled, Jarvis took the offensive and ensnared her with a tentacle that bound all her tentacles around her back into a bunch and another that wrapped her hind legs together. He held her aloft in the air, making it clear who had who in control.

The female Jarvis knew she had lost, his brute strength was too much for her, and if he wanted to eat her or experiment on her or something, then it was going to happen.

"Okay, okay. I give up. Do away with me as you wish, oh evil scientist." She cried with half sarcasm, half fear.

Jarvis raised an eyebrow and brought her eye to eye with him, their noses pressing against one another. "Do away with you?" He mocked.

She nodded shakily, a tear welling in the corner of her eye.

Jarvis sat on his haunches, his black ring pupils looking curiously at her. Where did she get the impression he was evil, and wanted to kill her?

He raised a tendril, causing her to flinch and look down, squeezing her eyes shut. Gently, he lowered it and lifted her chin up to see her distressed face. Ears lowered, cheeks red with shame, eyes watery, biting her lower lip… poor mare looked so hopeless, he couldn't kill her even if he wanted to.

"And why would I do that, exactly?" He inquired.

"…Because you're an evil scientist that brought me here as an inter-dimensional delicacy?" She theorized, raising an eyebrow at his mercy.

A few seconds passed, and then Jarvis burst out into laughter.

"Why are you- hey, what's so funny?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look, I have no intention of eating you at all." He said with a humorous voice, loosening his grip on her.

"Then why did you have your tongue deep inside m-me?"

"I needed to wake you up somehow."

"And that was the first method that popped into your head?"

"Well… yeah."

"You're gross."

"You're welcome."

"Ugh…" She rolled her eyes, which were unsurprisingly black rings like Jarvis's.

"So, what's your name anyway? I'm pretty sure it isn't Jarvis."

"No, it's Jade."

"What, Jade? As in the precious stone?"

"Mhm, what about it?" She tilted her head.

"That's surprisingly nice. I like it." Jarvis said, half to himself.

"That's… good?" Jade blushed a bit.

"There's so much I need to ask you, and so little time to do so! Come, help me clean up this lab and I'll make us some coffee. It's going to be a long night."

"Waiwaiwaiwaiwaiwait can't we just ca-AAHH!" She was abruptly dropped onto the platform by Jarvis, who was already wielding a broom in his tentacle and sweeping the floor.

"Hold the phone, you're just going to slowly clean our lab like that?" Jade asked, mildly confused.

"Umm… that's how I've always cleaned the lab."

Jade almost smirked when she heard that. "I'll be right back. I assume the utility closet is in the same place as it always is, in the kitchen next to the bedroom?"

"Yeah… but why-?" He didn't get to finish as she had already took off.

A few minutes later, she came back with four brooms in four of her tentacles, deftly sweeping across the floor in four different places and making short work of the mess that lay around her. Within five minutes, the entire floor had a few piles of dust and broken debris swept up neatly, ready for sweeping into a trash bag.

Jarvis was dumbstruck. "I… what did you… why didn't I ever think of that?" He sat on his haunches and gazed at his much cleaner lab.

"Because you're a guy, and guys don't know how to make things efficient like we can." She gloated, brushing her bushy tail against his nose.

"…Fine. Want to just order take out for dinner? I'm suddenly not in the mood for cooking anymore."

"Sure, I was in the mood for some Moo-shu anyway." Jade responded, cantering out of the lab.

Enter the living room, sometime around 2 am. Jarvis and Jade were sitting on the couch with a plate of Chinese food and a cup of coffee. Jade ate her food properly, but Jarvis scooped food up in his tongue and gulped it down. Jade shuddered, wondering why his tongue was so different than hers. Hers was small, soft, perhaps a little longer than average but not a… freaking mouthsnake.

"So Jarvis, can you explain that weird alligator shark thing in your lab?" Jade asked, stirring her coffee idly with her spoon.

"Oh Locke, I made him as a little message to the world. I wanted to show them that we can do whatever we want to our bodies, all we need is a desired outcome, two parts to combine, and a set of instructions. The only thing that requires considerable work is the latter. He took a hearty sip of his own coffee, both hooves on the mug.

"But… he looked so… unnatural and… dangerous." Jade shifted her eyes down a bit. "Doesn't it bother you that he's got a bit of an attitude as well?"

"Nope, if anything it makes him more interesting. Plus, I'm not planning on releasing him anytime soon."

"But doesn't that seem cruel? Keeping an animal locked up in captivity like that?"

Jarvis thought for a bit. "Think of it this way, Jade. If I were to release him in a place like… Oh I dunno… Froggy Bottom Bog, He would have more freedom, sure. But he would also have the danger of being eaten by a Hydra, being captured by hunters, or even not being able to hunt for himself properly and starving to death. At least here, he has a steady food schedule, a safe environment, and protection from the outside world. If he only understood this, then he would be much happier to be here."

This time, Jade was the one who had to think. "Well, I guess that makes sense, but why not just explain it to him?"

"Because he wouldn't understand. It's like trying to explain the feel of a cloud to an earth pony. You can try to give them a description, but they still will want to experience it themselves."

"That makes sense I guess…" said Jade, looking into her coffee. "but I really want to know about those big fleshy tentacles. I know you said we're from different universes, but there must be a reason for them being thicker and stronger than mine. And that tongue, that thing scared the ever-loving blueberry fuck out of me." Jade sunk in her seat and crossed her legs when she remembered how it felt with his tongue buried inside her, warm and intrusive… but kind of good.

No, don't even think about it. He was basically her, but more crass and careless. Typical male.

"Well, I grew the code a few years ago as a need for a more efficient way to manipulate and carry objects. Magic and I don't really get along, and so I figured I might as well make them big and strong so they could carry more objects. Then I got another idea: why not give them the ability to do other things? That's when I gave them elasticity, temperature control, a hollow center to suck air through, things like that. As for the tongue, well I guess you could say I just thought it would be pretty handy." He explained with pride.

"Heh, that tongue sure is handy alright." Jade crossed her hind legs tighter, blushing.

"It can do pretty much everything my tentacles can; except it's still functional as a tongue." Jarvis beamed.

"Th-that so?" Jade felt her cheeks heat up, deepening her blush. Why was this turning her on so much? All he did was violate her for a few seconds! It was a rude and inconsiderate thing to do!

"Are you okay? You look hot." Jarvis leaned in a bit, only causing Jade to sink deeper into her seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just… a bit stressed is all. This is a lot to take in for one day…"

"I understand, I would be a bit on the defensive too if I was suddenly taken from my universe and brought here."

"Mhm… Speaking of which, why did you bring me here anyway?"

Well Jarvis was in a bit of a jam. He couldn't just outright tell her that he brought her over to take care of the lab for him while he took a long vacation over in Ponyville. And yet if he stayed here to live alongside her, he would render the entire trans-dimensional travel completely unnecessary.

…Perhaps, perhaps he would develop a friendship with her at first, until he found a way to either send her home, or to coax her into accepting her intended job.

Sadly, that would mean lying to her for the time being.

"I brought you here because it gets lonely around the lab, and it would be so much nicer if I had an extra hand to help take notes and organize the lab."

"So… you brought me over as a study buddy/maid?" Jade raised her eyebrow.

"Ermm… yeah?"

Jade narrowed her eyes. "I'm basically you, though our genders are swapped. I don't want a life of being someone's personal little assistant. I'm not a little purple dragon that you can just call upon whenever you want to do stuff for you. That's slavery. Would you make yourself your own slave?"

Jarvis was taken aback, having never really considered this before. "Well… since I was pulling one of you from the multiverse I figured that it would have been better than actually making a pony from my own universe a slave." His ears lowered a bit.

"It's still no excuse…" Jade chastised.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Can we just forget about it for now? It's obvious I'm going to have to send you back, but I need to gather funds for the materials needed to rebuild that machine." Jarvis gazed at her seriously.

"…Alright, but I have my eye on you. You've already shown yourself to be morally ambiguous, sexually devious,"

"Hey, how am I sexually devious?" Jarvis blurted, not admitting that he actually was quite a freak when it came to that stuff.

"Who else would shove their tongue up their unconscious female self's pussy?" Jade accused, not admitting her secret enjoyment.

"I… okay. I'll give you that."

"And on top of that, you don't consider my feelings on the whole situation. The reason why I'm here is because you're careless and stupid. Why would I want to ever work for someone who's careless and stupid? How are you even like me in any way?"

"Now now, calm down Ja—"

"No, I will not calm down. I'm stuck with a freaky monstrous version of myself with no fathomable way back for at least a week. I'm freaking out!"

"Jade…" Jarvis held out a hoof, but brought it back. She was criticizing him with such ferocity, it was a lot to take in, especially since it was technically coming from himself.

Jarvis forgot the whole moving to Ponyville idea. It wasn't going to work out. He felt indebted to her and was fully prepared to do what he needed to bring her back.

"You know what? I'm just going to go to bed. It's been a long night, and I could just be cranky from lack of sleep for all I know." Jade set down her mug of coffee and rubbed her eyes.

"Methinks that you're right, I'm pretty tired as well." Jarvis pushed himself off the couch, making his way to his bedroom. Jade followed.

When they both were in the room and staring at the bed, a question arose. Who would get the bed?

"Um… it's my universe, so I get the bed." Jarvis argued, leaping on the bed.

"You owe me for bringing me here." Jade retorted, leaping on top of him. "The least you could give me is your bed."

"Uuuugh but the couch is comfy as well…" Jarvis suggested weakly, trying to roll her off.

"Then why don't you sleep there?"

"Because I like my bed."

"Well so do I."

"…"

"…"

Both stared at each other, it was getting nowhere fast.

"Let's settle this over a tentacle wrestling contest." Jarvis said with a smirk.

"Fuck that, let's not."

"Urgh."

A long minute of silence passed, then Jade thought of a compromise. "How about I get the bed tonight, and you can have it tomorrow night?" She offered.

Well, who can argue with a fair deal like that. "Okay, deal." He scooted off the bed and trudged out the door without another word.

Later that night, approximately 4 am. Jade was squirming in her bed, plagued by images of thick, warm tentacles crawling all over her body, binding her in the air much like Jarvis had done earlier that day. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it really turned her on. She felt the moisture between her legs grow stronger with each passing minute of the fantasy. It was unpleasant to think that she enjoyed this, and even more so that she discovered this from an embarrassing situation. She squeezed the pillow in her hooves, trying to suppress the urge to touch herself. Giving in to these fantasies would most likely lead to even more awkward feelings toward Jarvis. And they were already awkward enough, with them being the same pony and all.

"Mmm, why is this happening to me?" She whined to herself, pressing her hoof to her lower tummy, rubbing the soft fur to try and calm her intense libido.

Slowly, she somehow fell asleep again, managing to calm her nerves.

Only to have her dream continue her fantasy where she left off…

_Jade's dream_

"_No please, I'm but a poor helpless mare! Don't violate me, whatever you do!"_

"_I'm afraid it's too late for that, prepare yourself, Jade."_

"_Ah!" She squeaked as she felt the warm, slimy tendril around her foot coil slowly around her leg, warming it up while the natural slipperiness of the tendril brushed across her skin. She shuddered as it crawled up, getting closer and closer to her marehood. Though she showed the reluctance, she was secretly excited. She wanted this, it was her fantasy._

_Just then, the head of the tendril pressed lightly between her lower lips, and she knew it was about to be over._

"_Have a nice ride, Jade…" He chuckled, sliding it into her inner passage, invading her inch after inch. Her pleasure spiked with every second it was burrowing inside her. Her legs were lightly dripping her juices, and she felt like she would reach her release in record time._

_That is, until she felt it brush against her cervix and vibrate, driving her wild with the intrusive sensation._

"_Nyaaa!~"  
_  
"AAHH!" Jade sprang awake, sweaty from her intense dream. She looked between her legs, she had soaked the sheets.

"Oh no…" She said quietly. It was going to be a long week.


End file.
